


Eso es el amor para mí

by catcake



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Arcades, M/M, No confien en el summary pls, Plushies, a leo le gusta turf ahre, awantía con ese summary por dios, beach, cualquier parecido a las toninas es pura coincidencia, lots of fluff, no iba a subir esto tbh pero bueno
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 17:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10313771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catcake/pseuds/catcake
Summary: Leo no podía parar de amar el mar, podía estar toda su vida en la playa. Lo que no había entrado en ese escenario era el amor a alguien más. (re gay)





	

Había pocas cosas que Leo esperaba más que ir a la playa en verano y fue por eso que cuando su amigo Phichit le preguntó si iba a estar libre unos días en sus semanas de vacaciones Leo se contuvo las ganas de hacer captura de pantalla y enmarcar ese mensaje.

  
Ese año ya se había resignado de poder hacer un viaje con su familia dado que la mayoría sus hermanos ya eran grandes y tenían sus propias vacaciones y sus amigos no tenían nada planeado para esas fechas, o eso pensó hasta que recibió la llamada.

  
Realmente, si no hubiese sido por Phichit, Leo creía que podría haber muerto de angustia.

  
Como todo buen viaje, el día de salida no fue mucho después que la llamada. No había planes para nada salvo el alojamiento. Incluso si tuviese tres años para planear un viaje, Leo solo arreglaría lo mínimo e indispensable y armaría el bolso la noche anterior. Sus padres le decían que si seguía haciendo eso algún día se olvidaría algo importante, algo típico de su generación. Leo sabía que ellos hacían lo mismo que él cuando tenían su edad, así que no le molestaba.

  
Dicho y hecho, a las 23:30 _leo-delaiglesia_ publicó una nueva foto en Instagram, un bolso, una gorra y lentes de sol sobre una cama y la descripción “ _Mañana se viaja temprano @phichit+chu”._ Lo mínimo que podía hacer por Phichit era empezar a usar más las redes sociales como le había prometido. Terminó de subir la foto, bajó las cosas de la cama y se preparó para dormir.

  
Al día siguiente desayunó y lo llevaron a la terminal de ómnibus donde se iban a encontrar con el resto de los amigos que Phichit había invitado. Otra cosa que le gustaba de ir a la costa, por más que la mayoría de las personas lo odiaran, era ver a la gente en la terminal. Ese ambiente de expectativa y nervios que se sentía en el aire le parecía único entre bolsos, maletas y mochilas.

  
Entre toda la gente con expresión de no haber dormido en los últimos quince años, Leo encontró a Phichit radiante como siempre junto a unos bancos para sentarse, cerca de la plataforma de autobuses. Al acercarse se dio cuenta de que había más personas junto a Phichit que Leo también conocía, entre ellos a Emil, Otabek, Mila y Chris, cada uno con sus equipajes cerca suyo.

  
-¿Estamos todos? -preguntó Leo, viendo en su pasaje que el autobús saldría en menos de quince minutos.

  
-Me parece que sí -contestó Phichit, viendo hacia al rededor, como si pudiera faltarle alguien-. Ah, me parece que no conoces a Guang Hong ni a Seung Gil- dijo señalando con el brazo a dos chicos sentados en uno de los bancos.

  
-Leo- se presentó con un gesto de mano, mientras que Seung Gil se limitó a un leve movimiento de cabeza y Guang Hong le sonrió murmurando un simple “hola”. Viéndolo mejor, a Leo le pareció reconocer a ambos, más que nada al último, del Instagram de Phichit. Quién dice que las redes sociales no ayudaban a recordar gente.

  
-¡Selfie grupal antes de partir!- dijo Phichit sacando su palo de selfies, dando poco tiempo a todos a posar. Luego de un leve filtro, un nuevo post de _phichit+chu_ adornaba el inicio de los usuarios de Instagram que lo seguían. Nada mejor que una selfie espontánea y sin preparación.

  
En el viaje Leo se sentó al lado de Otabek, con quien tenía más cosas en común, aunque después de la primera hora ya nadie se acordaba cuál asiento le correspondía a quién por haberse cambiado tanto de lugar entre ellos. Leo terminó escuchando de esa vez que Emil se abrió el labio incluso _antes_ de ponerse el snowboard.

  
-Entiendo que fue mi culpa por no estar en el lugar que me correspondía, pero el ski del tipo de adelante _literalmente_ voló y cayó en mi cara- decía.

  
Una vez que llegaron a destino ya eran entradas las 13:00, por lo que decidieron comprar algo liviano para comer, dejar el equipaje en las habitaciones como se habían repartido, cambiarse por el traje de baño e ir a comer a la playa, un plan perfecto.

  
Habían alquilado dos habitaciones para cuatro personas cada una, aunque todos ahí sabían que una a penas y tendría uso ya sea por comodidad, la comida o cosas importantes estarían en una sola habitación para no perderlas. Lo cual fue realmente una lástima a la hora de repartirse, porque justo la que le tocó a él era la que peor se veía la televisión de cable. Le había tocado al azar con Emil, Otabek y Chris, mientras que Phichit, Guang Hong, Mila y Seung Gil estaban en la otra habitación que se encontraba a unas puertas de la suya. Seung Gil era el que menos estaba de acuerdo con ese orden pero como nadie pensaba estar tanto en las habitaciones de todos modos decidieron no cambiarlas.

 

Cada uno se cambió por el traje de baño y se dirigieron a la tan esperada playa, que gracias a un amigo de Mila consiguieron los apartamentos a una calle del mar. Cada uno llevaba lo suyo, ya sean reposeras (Otabek hacía el favor de llevar como cinco al mismo tiempo, Leo no sabía cómo), la sombrilla, comida o una mochila particular.

  
Enterraron la sombrilla en la arena sin dejar de contemplar el mar que los esperaba. Mientras que se colocaban el bloqueador solar, Phichit no aguantó para sacar la décima selfie de esa mañana. Leo no pudo llegar a ver si la había subido a alguna red social porque tenía las manos cubiertas de crema después de colocarle bloqueador en la espalda a Mila. Un segundo después todos estaban camino al agua mientras que Leo seguía viendo el mar desde la sombrilla, sintiendo el aroma tan característico del mar y la arena.

  
-¿Te molestaría ponerme un poco en la espalda?- preguntó una voz sacándolo de esa especie de trance.

  
El amigo de Phichit Guang Hong lo miraba con el frasco de bloqueador solar en la mano.

  
-No, para nada. Date la vuelta- dijo y Guang Hong obedeció. Leo se aseguró de cubrir con bloqueador lo más que pudo de la espalda del otro, sin querer haciéndole cosquillas en la parte de la cintura-. Perdón, perdón- se disculpó, aunque parecía que a Guang Hong no le había molestado-. Ya está.

  
-Gracias ¿Quieres que te ponga yo a ti? - preguntó Guang Hong.

  
-Nah, es molesto y no lo necesito- dijo, encogiéndose de hombros- ¿Vamos? Ya todos se metieron.

  
Ambos se dirigieron hacia la orilla y Leo no lo pensó dos veces que entró al agua corriendo, salpicando a todos los que estaban cerca, hasta llegar a donde estaba Emil para taclearlo desde arriba. Leo miró hacia atrás para ver dónde se encontraba Guang Hong, ya que no lo sentía detrás suyo y se sintió mejor cuando lo vio hablando con Phichit donde el agua llegaba a las rodillas. Mientras tanto él, Emil y Mila seguían tirándose agua hasta que todos decidieron que era tiempo de almorzar lo que habían traído.

  
Estaban comiendo cuando Mila revisó su teléfono y entre todas las fotos que había sacado y subido a Twitter, anunció:

  
-Entiendo que puede que estemos un poco cansados por el viaje pero aquí tengo un amigo que dice que hoy hay una súper fiesta por aquí cerca ¿Qué dicen? Mi amigo hace la previa en su casa.

  
-No dormimos, nosotros morimos como hombres- dijo Emil-. Sin ofender, Mila- añadió rápido, ella sólo hizo un gesto con la mano sin darle importancia y siguió comiendo.

  
-Quien pone el lugar dice que el DJ no es muy bueno...Quizás necesiten otro…-dijo dirigiéndose a Otabek.

  
-Eso es lo tuyo ¿No?- preguntó Chris- ¿Dices que irá Sara?

  
-Espero que sí, oí que ella y Mickey están por aquí. Emil, asegúrate de que vayan.

  
-Así será- respondió éste.

  
-¿Guang Hong estará bien? Tiene 17- aclaró Phichit. Todos se quedaron mirando a Guang Hong, lo que parecía incomodarlo.

  
-Yo me puedo quedar haciéndole compañía- dijo Leo, tratando de desviar su atención hacia él.

  
-Pero a ti te gustan ese tipo de fiestas- respondió Emil.

  
-No tanto como me gusta el mar. Si hoy a la noche salgo con ustedes, y los conozco, mañana despertaré al mediodía con resaca y no voy a poder aprovechar el día. Prefiero quedarme hasta tarde en la playa y luego volver a la noche para recibirlos cuando caigan alcoholizados uno por uno.

  
-Wow, duro- dijo Emil-. Pero tiene razón, alguien tiene que cuidar al pequeño del grupo.

  
-Sólo tienes un año más que yo- le reclamó Guang Hong.

  
-Pequeño del grupo- volvió a recalcar Emil, aunque realmente a Guang Hong parecía no molestarle.

  
-Está bien. ¿Queda así, entonces? Leo ¿Está bien que te quedes con Guang Hong? ¿No importa que nos vayamos a esta súper fiesta y tú te quedes en la habitación? - preguntó Mila.

  
-Bueno, si lo pones así…- bromeó- Sí, me parece bien para mí.

  
-Guang Hong, lo mismo. ¿No te importa quedarte mientras nosotros no estamos?

  
-Voy a estar bien.

  
Luego de que todos estuvieron de acuerdo con el plan e hicieron la digestión se volvieron a meter al agua menos Seung Gil, quien se quedó leyendo en la sombrilla; Chris, que decidió tomar sol en una de las reposeras que habían traído; y Phichit y Guang Hong, que estuvieron un rato sacándose selfies y luego se metieron con el resto.

  
-Me acaban de decir que dejan de vender alcohol después de las 21:00, deberíamos apurarnos en comprar algo para la previa, la hacemos en la casa de Georgi que fue quien me dijo lo de la fiesta- dijo Mila.

  
Todos asintieron y se fueron yendo uno por uno ya sea para comprar el alcohol temprano, bañarse, o simplemente porque ya se cansaron del sol. Leo sentía que podía seguir hasta el amanecer si no se hubiese acostado tan tarde y levantado tan temprano. Aún así, les recomendó que los demás se vayan preparando en las habitaciones mientras que él apreciaba la puesta del sol hasta ser una de las últimas personas en la playa.

  
Le encantaba esa sensación. Si bien él amaba estar con sus amigos y realmente creía que no podría vivir sin ellos, ese momento en que uno se siente en paz consigo mismo, los pies enterrados en la arena y el sonido de las olas le parecía irremplazable. Sí, sin duda amaba la playa. Cuando llegue de nuevo al apartamento tendría que agradecerle de verdad a Phichit por haberlo invitado aunque sean sólo dos días.

  
Una vez que el sol se puso por completo comenzó a soplar más fuerte el viento y, como no se había agarrado más que una simple camisa de manga corta, comenzaba a tener frío, por lo que le pareció una buena señal de que ya iba siendo hora de volver a la habitación. Quizás hasta ya tendría la ducha libre para bañarse tranquilo.

  
Entró a su habitación y se encontró con un Emil completamente rojo por el sol mientras que Mila le aplicaba loción para calmar la quemadura, de vez en cuando haciendo un golpe un poco más fuerte solo para molestarlo por no haberse puesto bloqueador en su momento. Leo sacó su celular y decidió tomar una foto a la escena para luego subirla a Twitter. En la televisión se escuchaba entrecortado por la pobre señal de cable que había pero nadie parecía prestarle atención.

  
Al parecer las bebidas que habían comprado habían quedado en el otro apartamento, por lo que antes de irse pasarían a buscarlos. También en la habitación faltaban Guang Hong y Seung Gil.

  
Una vez que todos estuvieron listos para irse, tomaron sus cosas y se dirigieron al otro apartamento. Leo se quedó solo con la mala señal de cable como banda sonora, por lo que decidió apagar la televisión, realmente sin saber qué hacer en ese silencio una vez que la había apagado.

  
Estaba por subir una foto que había sacado de la playa al atardecer cuando no había nadie a Instagram cuando se acordó de agradecerle a Phichit estas vacaciones. Hasta pensó que quizás eso le serviría como un _boost_ para su amigo antes de irse a la fiesta.

  
Se levantó de una de las camas que había (realmente no habían decidido de quién era cuál) y se dirigió hacia la otra habitación donde estaría el resto. Como hacía poco que los demás se habían ido de su habitación, todavía se encontrarían en ésta, por lo que abrió la puerta sin antes haber tocado.

  
-Si buscas a los demás, ya se fueron- dijo Guang Hong desde una de las camas. Las habitaciones eran de un ambiente además de la cocina, por lo que había dos camas de un  lado y una cama de dos pisos del otro.

  
-¿Se fueron hace mucho?- preguntó Leo, quizás se lo podía todavía encontrar en las escaleras o algo.

  
-Si te arrepientes y quieres ir con ellos creo que podrías alcanzarlos, si eso es a lo que te refieres- dijo con una mueca casi invisible.

  
-No, no es por eso. Quería decirle algo a Phichit que con todos en la habitación antes no pude. Tú estuviste aquí con Seung Gil ¿No?

  
-Sí, no hablamos mucho. Para serte honesto no tengo idea de qué hablar con él-confesó con una pequeña risa.

  
-Me siento igual - respondió-. Bueno, ya que no están, me vuelvo a la habitación- dijo, dando media vuelta para irse.

  
-Si quieres puedes quedarte aquí y vemos algo en la televisión, me dijeron que en la suya no se ve muy bien, o podemos pedir una pizza, o ambas. Ah, pero si quieres estar solo no te obligaría a quedar, tampoco es que estás aquí de niñero ni nada por el estilo- apresuró a decir.

  
-Pizza y tele suena perfecto. Déjame tomar algo de dinero y vamos.

  
Una vez que salieron del edificio el viento frío de la costa por la noche se sintió peor que cuando Leo había vuelto de la playa unas horas antes. Agradecieron que habían conseguido unos apartamentos tan cerca de todo, sobre la calle principal y a una cuadra de la playa, así no tenían que caminar mucho hasta encontrar una pizzería sin mucha gente.

  
Compraron la pizza y gaseosa y volvieron al apartamento. Como la mesa seguía ocupada por unas mochilas, en vez de sacarlas las usaron como excusa para tener su parte alocada de la noche y comer en el suelo a los pies de la cama.

  
-¿Los demás seguirán en la previa o ya se habrán ido? - preguntó Guang Hong, sosteniendo una porción con las dos manos para que el queso no se caiga al suelo.

  
-Me has hecho acordar- dijo Leo, dándose cuenta de que al final no le agradeció a Phichit, por lo que rápidamente le escribió un mensaje simple de “Gracias Phichit, eres un gran amigo”. Le pareció que era corto pero expresaba lo que sentía, ya solo con ese día de playa tenía el verano hecho-. Con respecto a tu pregunta, supongo que seguirán, escuché a Emil decir que hoy no iba a salir de la previa hasta que ya no sienta las quemaduras que se hizo. Tiene suerte de que su estado de ebriedad no es tan diferente a como es usualmente.

  
-¿Y cómo es entonces?

  
-Grita mucho, más que de costumbre. Sólo eso. Phichit, por otro lado, no sabe controlarse mucho con lo que toma, va probando lo que sea que tenga alguien en la mano sin importar qué sea. Después imaginarás cómo quedará al día siguiente- río al recordar las veces que tuvo que pasar por eso. Tenía suerte de que Phichit no salía mucho a bares y esas cosas.

  
Como si le leyera la mente, el celular de Leo tenía una nueva notificación. “ _¡Qué rápido! No hay de qué”_ decía el mensaje de Phichit, seguido por un emoticón guiñando el ojo y sacando la lengua. Se preguntó cuánto ya había tomado.

  
Siguieron hablando de las aventuras ebrias de sus amigos, incluso Guang Hong contó alguna de las suyas.

  
-Una vez con Phichit volviendo con otros amigos suyos por la mañana de una salida que duró toda la noche pasamos por una tienda de animales que recién abría y había cachorritos en adopción. Se puso a llorar de lo lindos que eran- rió Guang Hong.

  
-¡Yo estuve ahí! Con otros dos amigos más- dijo Leo sorprendido. No sabía si quería admitir que su memoria le fallaba un poco porque, como Phichit, él en su momento seguía un poco bajo los efectos de alcohol. Había sido una buena noche.

  
-¿En serio?

  
-Sí. Aunque debes admitir, eran unos cachorros muy lindos, definitivamente hubiese adoptado a todos.

  
-Claro, como si una tienda de animales les dejaría adoptar siete cachorros a cinco jóvenes, uno llorando totalmente ebrio y otros en condiciones dudosas de sobriedad- respondió sarcásticamente entre risas al imaginarse la escena.

  
Luego de la charla se quedaron viendo una película que ya iba por la mitad que pasaban en cable hasta que la pizza se acabó. Leo no quería admitirlo pero le sorprendió lo mucho que parecía comer Guang Hong con lo pequeño que era.

  
Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio pensando en cosas que hacer hasta que vuelvan los demás.

  
-¿Quieres ir al arcade? Mientras comprábamos la pizza vi un par de juegos que se veían buenos- propuso Guang Hong.

  
-Te estaba por decir lo mismo.

  
Si bien podría pasar el resto de la noche hablando con Guang Hong sobre nada en la habitación, estando en la costa y tan cerca de la calle principal le hubiese parecido un desperdicio no ir al arcade al menos una vez y qué mejor momento para hacerlo que éste.

  
El edificio donde quedaban los apartamentos quedaba justo donde empezaba la calle principal que de noche se hacía peatonal y la gente salía a tomar algo o simplemente ver tiendas. El arcade que eligieron se encontraba a dos calles, justo enfrente de la pizzería, tal como había dicho Guang Hong.

  
El momento en el que Leo vio las máquinas con peluches decidió que no iba a salir del lugar sin al menos uno de ellos en la mano sin importa cuánto dinero gastase para conseguirlo.

  
Rápidamente se dirigieron a donde se encontraba la caja para comprar las fichas, llegando a la decisión de comenzar con cinco y luego si necesitaban más volverían. Leo se consideraba bueno en estas máquinas, quizás a la primera o segunda jugada lograría ganar uno y con las otras fichas podría ver de ganarle otro peluche a Guang Hong.

  
Una vez que tuvo compradas las fichas recorrió un poco el lugar para elegir el peluche, habiendo desde Disney hasta Pokemon y DC Cómics. Luego estaban las máquinas clásicas con osos que a Guang Hong le habían gustado al lado de las de corazones y popurrís de distintas cosas.

  
Finalmente se decidió por un Stitch de Lilo y Stitch que se encontraba al lado de una máquina de Monsters University. Había una variedad de alrededor de cinco motivos distintos, ya sea Stitch con traje de bailarina de Lilo o con audífonos escuchando música fieles a la película o simplemente otros que eran con más motivo comercial, como Stitch con sombrero y capa de Mickey en la película Fantasía. Leo no iba a negar que le encantaba Disney y en su momento tenía todos los VHS que luego tuvo que cambiar por DVDs para seguir viendo con sus primos menores.

  
Comenzó con la primera ficha y dirigió la garra de metal al que le pareció más conveniente, siendo este un Stitch con traje rojo y cuatro brazos que se encontraba al lado del vidrio donde se tira el premio. La pinza rebotó contra el vidrio y tomó al peluche por los costados, perfectamente encastrado. Ambos soltaron una exclamación por la emoción del momento, aunque había sido demasiado pronto para celebrar la victoria: ni bien la garra llegó a su punto más alto, la fuerza de la máquina abrió el brazo de metal dejando caer el peluche junto con los otros.

  
De la frustración Leo volvió a colocar otra ficha rápidamente e intentó de nuevo con el mismo, que esta vez había quedado en la cima de la montaña de peluches. Guang Hong lo observaba atentamente, por lo que tenía que sacarlo esta vez sí o sí. Tuvo que censurarse a sí mismo cuando la garra soltaba nuevamente el cuerpo del Stitch una vez arriba porque había niños jugando en las máquinas al lado suyo.

  
-Está bien, la tercera es la vencida- dijo mientras insertaba la ficha. Esta vez se sentía con suerte, quizás un poco menos confiado que las anteriores veces, pero eso solo serviría como detonante para la gran sorpresa que se llevaría cuando lo ganara. No, definitivamente lo ganará, le había ganado decenas de premios a sus hermanos en distintas ocasiones con esas máquinas.

  
Guang Hong le deseó suerte mientras que la garra hacía su recorrido. Esta vez eligió otro Stitch que se encontraba a la izquierda de la máquina. Apretó el botón para que la garra descienda y observaron lentamente cómo el premio se escapaba de las manos de Leo otra vez cuando la garra pasó rozando el peluche sin tomarlo. Está bien, en esa había perdido la fe por las derrotas anteriores, la próxima sí lo iba a ganar y se llevaría un hermoso Stitch con él.

  
-¿Puedo? -preguntó Guang Hong estirando la mano. Todavía quedaban dos fichas. Le entregó la cuarta ficha mientras que él daba un paso atrás.

  
-Seguramente tiene alguna trampa cuando está arriba de todo, como un resorte o algo- le advirtió Leo. Ya le parecía extraño que peluches de tan buena calidad estén tan baratos como al precio de una ficha.

  
Sin prestarle mucha atención a lo que decía Leo, Guang Hong se agachó para insertar las fichas en la ranura de la máquina y, sin hesitar ni vacilar, con un par de movimientos la garra ya había bajado y tomado un Stitch. Aún sin festejar ambos veían sin decir una palabra hasta que la pinza llegó arriba y se movió hacia la izquierda, dejando caer el peluche en el hueco para premios.

  
Gente que pasaba por la máquina donde estaban ambos se quedaban viéndolos sin poder creerlo. Guang Hong se agachó para recoger el premio y cuando se levantó nuevamente y Leo le pudo ver el rostro que estaba sonriendo ampliamente.

  
-No lo puedo creer ¡Lo hiciste!- dijo Leo sin poder aguantar la emoción.

  
-Lo hicimos- lo corrigió Guang Hong-. Mientras que tratabas de tomar el rojo dejaste este perfecto- explicó mientras le daba el peluche a Leo a la vez que salía del lugar. Había ganado uno que tenía audífonos. Todavía les quedaba una ficha extra, pero Leo decidió no decirlo.

  
Una vez afuera del arcade se detuvieron. Al final sí había salido del lugar con un peluche en la mano. Puede que no lo haya sacado él pero a fin de cuentas un peluche es un peluche.

  
-Todavía es muy temprano para volver al apartamento ¿Te parece ir a la playa?- preguntó Leo.

  
-Seguro.

  
Deshicieron el camino que habían hecho hasta que estuvieron de nuevo en la entrada de la playa como hacía unas horas. El ambiente se sentía tan distinto de la noche a la mañana, le encantaba.

  
Salvo por ellos había algunas personas caminando hacia ambos lados por la orilla, el resto de la gente se encontraba en la calle principal. Leo decidió quitarse las sandalias que traía y Guang Hong lo imitó con sus zapatillas para sentir la arena fría bajo sus pies hasta llegar a la orilla. Como estaba prohibido bañarse en el mar de noche por no haber guardavida por si les pasaba algo simplemente se metieron hasta los tobillos. Leo buscó en el bolsillo de su bermuda una gomita para el cabello y se hizo media cola de caballo para que no le molestara con el viento mientras guardaba el peluche del Stitch en el bolsillo por unos momentos, solo su cabeza asomándose.

  
-El reflejo de la luna es hermoso- dijo Guang Hong casi en un suspiro. Era cierto, el cielo estaba despejado y se lograba ver la luna a la perfección y, con ella, su reflejo en el mar. Leo sintió lástima por no haber traído una cámara buena para fotografiarlo pero rápidamente se olvidó de eso y decidió que mejor era vivirlo en el momento, en el aquí y ahora con Guang Hong en la playa al lado suyo mientras se les hundían los pies en la arena luego de una aventura en el arcade.

  
-Qué pena que los demás no estén viendo esto- dijo Leo, pensando en sus amigos donde sea que estén en ese momento.

  
-Están en una fiesta divirtiéndose, no secuestrados dentro de un sótano- respondió Guang Hong.

  
-Oye, no sabemos eso- bromeó Leo. Guang Hong rodeó los ojos y miró hacia atrás.

  
-Ven- dijo tomando del brazo a Leo hasta llevarlo al puesto de salvavidas. Subió los peldaños y se sentó en la madera donde se sentaban los guardavidas. Miró a Leo desde arriba mientras le estiraba la mano- ¿Subes?

  
Leo sonrió y le aceptó la mano mientras con la otra sostenía el Stitch. Con los pies aún más fríos que antes por la arena en sus pies mojados subió los escalones de metal hasta llegar a la cima y sentarse junto a Guang Hong. Si bien en ningún momento notó a Guang Hong incómodo, de cierta forma ahora se lo veía mucho más relajado.

  
Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, simplemente escuchando el mar y el viento pasar por sus oídos mientras los pies les colgaban del puesto salvavidas. Leo decidió que podría quedarse así para siempre, el tiempo podría congelarse y definitivamente no le importaría.

  
Un pensamiento rompió el silencio.

  
-No nos sacamos una selfie para celebrar que ganamos el peluche- dijo Leo maldiciéndose.

  
-Phichit nunca nos lo perdonaría- respondió Guang Hong-. ¿Sacas tú o saco yo?

  
-Mi cámara frontal no tiene flash ¿Se verá algo?- preguntó Leo revisando su teléfono. Las luces de la calle principal llegaban a alumbrar mínimamente sus rostros, lo suficiente como para verse entre ellos, no creía que llegara a verse en una foto.

  
-Yo uso mi flash para alumbrar y tú sacas la foto.

  
Siguieron el plan de Guang Hong. A las 2:04 _leo-delaiglesia_ publicó su foto en Instagram con Guang Hong y entre ambos el peluche de Stitch con audífonos escuchando música. “ _Al menos uno de los dos pudo sacar algo (spoiler: no fui yo)”_ como descripción. Pero le faltaba algo.

  
-No tengo tu Instagram- notó Leo. Claro, lo había conocido -bueno, conocido formalmente- ese mismo día. No iba a estar buscando entre las personas que seguía Phichit porque, además de que podría tardar horas entre tantas celebridades, quedaría como un stalker. Mala idea.

  
-Te lo escribo yo y después te sigo- dijo tomando el teléfono de Leo. Escribió su nombre y se lo devolvió para revisar la notificación de su celular.

  
-También ese es mi Twitter y Snapchat, que generalmente uso más que Instagram- le aclaró Leo refiriéndose a su nombre de Instagram. Secretamente esperó a que el otro se acodase, le pareció que sería divertido intercambiar Snapchats a las tres de la mañana. No supo qué tipo de sentimiento tan específico fue ese.

  
-”Libertad, frenesí, do re mi fa sol la sí”- leyó Guang Hong, Leo supuso que era de su perfil de Instagram. Su mejilla izquierda estaba apenas iluminada por las luces de la calle.

  
-Eso es el amor para mi- le explicó Leo. Hubo unos segundos de silencio.

  
-Wow- Guang Hong se le quedó mirando-. Profundo.

  
Leo no sabía qué hacer con esa reacción hasta que entendió.

  
-No, no es mío. Es de una canción- aclaró-, así es como sigue. Es una de mis canciones favoritas. La tengo por aquí si quieres- No le pareció el momento para cantar la línea que seguía a esa por lo que comenzó a buscar la canción en el reproductor de música de su teléfono.

  
-No, está bien. ¿Me la puedes cantar? No hay nada mejor que cantar tu canción favorita ¿no? Aunque sea el estribillo o alguna otra parte.

  
El resto de la canción no era exactamente romántica como podrían parecer esas dos líneas, por lo que optó hacer lo que dijo Guang Hong de seguir aunque sea con otra parte.

  
- _Yo soy así_ \- comenzó, balanceando al ritmo un pie- _nací para cantar y ser feliz / No puedo estar sin ver pasar las olas sobre el mar._

  
Cantar esas líneas en ese momento le parecieron adecuadas. Mierda, amaba esa canción, siempre le daban ganas de bailar al escucharla. Las veces que lo encontraron cantando y bailando esa canción mientras limpiaba o hacía otra cosa ya eran ridículas.

  
-Qué suerte que te guste tanto la música entonces- dijo Guang Hong, al notar que Leo parecía no entender explicó-. Digo, sin pensarlo tomé el Stitch que está escuchando música, por suerte no está solo en eso. Hasta se podría decir que era el destino- sonrió, quizás era la oscuridad del momento junto con la poca iluminación, o lo poco que había dormido en el día, pero le pareció que era una sonrisa tan cálida.

  
Leo estaba por decir algo pero lo único que salió de su garganta fue:

  
-A que no me ganas una carrera hasta la cima del médano- dijo, se tiró a la arena y se puso las sandalias para salir corriendo sin esperar una reacción del otro.

  
-Tramposo, espera- escuchó decir a Guang Hong mientras que se bajaba del puesto salvavidas, agarraba sus zapatillas y se las ponía para correr detrás suyo.

  
No lo iba a negar, escalar un médano era de las cosas más difíciles que había hecho además de despedirse de su perro cuando se iba de vacaciones. En un momento se le enterró demasiado el pie sin darse cuenta y se tropezó para delante provocando risas por parte de ambos procurando de no ensuciar al Stitch que traía en la mano hasta que llegó a la cima.

  
Una vez allí esperó a que Guang Hong llegara limpiándose la arena de su bermuda.

  
-Espero que estés contento, tengo muchísima arena dentro de las zapatillas- se quejó Guang Hong sin sonar mal.

  
-¿Cuánta?

  
-Más de lo que debería ¿A qué va la pregunta?- rieron.

  
Otra vista perfecta del mar desde la altura del médano.

  
-¿Y qué quieres hacer ahora?- preguntó Leo. Para ser honesto, él podría seguir viendo las olas ir y venir hasta que amanezca pero eso no sería ser justo con Guang Hong. Además, seguía cansado por el viaje de la mañana y por haber estado todo el día bajo el sol.

  
-Me encantaría quedarme aquí, hay tanta paz- dijo mirando la arena a sus pies-. Nunca había estado en la playa de noche, es mi primera vez.

  
-¿En serio?

  
-Sí, también es la primera vez que gano un premio en esas máquinas- dijo señalando el peluche de Stitch.

  
-Wow, me estás haciendo sentir culpable por quedarme con tu primer premio- bromeó, aunque parte de eso era verdad.

  
-No, no- dijo apresuradamente-. Era tu ficha y lo gané para ti.

  
Leo no pudo hacer más que sonreír y tomó nota mental de agradecerle de algún modo.

  
-Creo que sería mejor ir volviendo al apartamento, las tiendas cerrarán dentro de poco y no sabemos cuándo volverán los demás y ellos no tienen llaves.

  
-Tienes razón, aunque no creo que vengan tan temprano pero podemos comprar algo de postre para el camino.

  
Optaron por eso último y helado fue. Se lo pidieron para llevar, así podían comerlo tranquilos mientras veían algo en la televisión o simplemente hablando.

  
Una vez dentro del apartamento de Guang Hong y los demás, tomaron los helados y cada uno se tiró a una de las camas individuales mientras que Leo dejó el peluche de Stitch en la mesa de noche que había entre ambas.

  
-Sabes, hace mucho que no me divertía así- dijo Leo sin pensar mientras se tiraba al piso en el espacio vacío entre las camas.

  
-¿Así cómo? -preguntó Guang Hong mientras lo imitaba. Una vez sentado enfrente suyo hundió la cuchara en el helado para llevársela a la boca. Leo notó que las pecas de Guang Hong se habían acentuado con el sol de ese día.

  
-No sé, ir al arcade, pasear en la playa de noche, cenar pizza y helado. Parece mi sueño de cuando tenía diez años- rió Leo.

  
-Yo también la pasé muy bien. Había escuchado a Phichit hablar sobre una fiesta antes de venir y si bien sé que él no me dejaría solo me imaginé aburriéndome en la habitación mientras que ellos iban a la fiesta, asique me alegra que hayas estado aquí para hacerme compañía- Guang Hong alternaba la vista entre su helado y Leo mientras hablaba- ¿No te hace sentir esto como que tuvimos nuestra propia aventura? Digo, no todos los días se hacen estas cosas- sonrió.

  
-Cuando dices cosas como “destino” y “aventura” me haces sentir en una especie de película de Disney o algo así- dejó escapar una leve risa.

  
-¿Entonces tú serías el príncipe? ¿Y yo qué sería? ¿El mejor amigo del príncipe?

  
-No ¿Qué tal otro príncipe?- bromeó. Luego pensó que podría ser confuso por si lo dijo en un sentido de príncipe y princesa o dos príncipes amigos.

  
-No quiero ser un príncipe, siempre se ven como mujeriegos- respondió.

  
-¿Estás implicando que yo soy de esos príncipes mujeriegos?

  
-Oh, sí, todo un robacorazones- ambos rieron. Acto seguido siguieron cada uno comiendo su helado en silencio.

  
Ok, Leo ya no estaba seguro de estar entiendo bien ¿Se estaban coqueteando? No tenía idea.

  
Sin querer ambos alzaron la vista al mismo tiempo para mirar al otro. Mierda, eso sí ya era muy película de Disney. Lo único que faltaba era un beso y ya completaban todos los requisitos. No, mal pensamiento, ahora que había pensado en eso sus ojos habían bajado a la boca de Guang Hong y se los había quedado viendo. Tenía ganas de buscar su teléfono y buscar en Google “cómo volver a conectar tu cerebro para que funcione correctamente”.

  
-Mis ojos están aquí arriba- dijo Guang Hong en tono de burla. Ahora entendía por qué su mamá le recordaba que nunca se tenía que quedar viendo a alguien fijamente, una persona Guang Hong podría aprovecharse de ti y hacerte débil.

  
Guang Hong lo seguía viendo en busca de una respuesta o algo creativo. Ya era demasiado, iba a ser directo y acabar con esto. Se mordió el labio al no saber por dónde empezar.

  
-¿Esto que está pasando soy solo yo o--? -comenzó a decir cuando fue interrumpido por Guang Hong. O más bien, la boca de Guang Hong. Rápidamente se separaron y Leo continuó- Gracias, eso me lo aclaró bastante.

  
Dejaron los helados a un lado y Guang Hong se posicionó mejor para estar más cómodo sobre Leo.

  
Leo no creía realmente en estar tan apegado con alguien al primer día de conocerlo, siempre creyó que para llegar a ese punto debería ocurrir más natural después de un tiempo. Pero a la vez estaba Guang Hong quien le hacía sentir todo eso y más. Aquel día había sido tan natural y divertido que parecía ser que se conocían hacía años.

  
Leo acariciaba la nuca de Guang Hong donde comenzaba el cabello cuando sintió la boca del otro abrirse para introducir su lengua. Por un momento Leo sintió el gusto del helado que habían tomado en la lengua fría de Guang Hong mientras que éste le rodeaba con los brazos el cuello.

  
Leo estaba inseguro de llevar una mano hacia el muslo del otro cuando de repente alguien llamó a la puerta. De la sorpresa que se llevaron Leo le mordió levemente la lengua a Guang Hong por querer separarse rápidamente del susto.

  
Guang Hong se paró y se tapó la boca, preguntándole con un gesto a Leo qué hora era.

  
-¿Tan tarde se hizo?

  
-Son las 3:30 casi, es muy temprano para que sean ellos- respondió Leo mirando la hora en su celular.

  
Guang Hong se acercó a la puerta lentamente y preguntó quiénes eran. Leo no llegó a escuchar la respuesta cuando Guang Hong dejó pasar a Seung Gil, Chris, Otabek y Phichit. O mejor dicho, Otabek sosteniendo a Phichit.

  
-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Leo.

  
-Phichit ya se estaba descontrolando un poco ni bien llegamos a la fiesta después de la previa y decidimos que sería mejor traerlo antes de que algo malo pasara- respondió Chris.

  
-¿Y por qué vinieron todos? ¿Los demás dónde están?- preguntó Guang Hong.

  
-Otabek vino por si necesitábamos a alguien que lo cargue en caso de que en el camino Phichit se descompusiera, Seung Gil porque no quería estar más allí y yo porque me preocupa el bienestar de la gente con la que viajo. No iba a estar tranquilo si no sabía que habían llegado bien.

  
Muchos podían decir lo que quieran de Chris pero pocos aprecian que era un gran amigo y realmente se preocupaba por los demás.

  
-Bueno, Otabek y yo ahora nos volvemos que la noche aún es joven y confío que Phichit estará bien con ustedes tres- anunció Chris mientras se iban por la puerta.

  
-Sólo denle algo de agua y que se vaya a dormir, no vine aquí para hacer de niñero ni aguantar gente ebria- dijo Seung Gil mientras veía a Phichit siendo sostenido por Guang Hong.

  
-Buu, Malhumorado- abucheó Phichit haciendo eco con su mano. Leo ayudó a Guang Hong para llevar a Phichit hasta una de las camas y tratar de que se ponga alguna ropa más cómoda que Leo encontró al azar en su bolso.

  
Una vez que Guang Hong hubo llenado un vaso de agua ordenó a Phichit que se lo acabe por completo y, luego de unas quejas del otro diciendo que si no tenía vodka no aceptaba, por fin se lo logró terminar.

  
Ya para el segundo vaso se habían hecho las 4 y Phichit finalmente accedió ir al baño. Leo se mantuvo cerca mientras que se lavaba los dientes por si quería devolver lo que sea que había cenado antes de tomar, si es que realmente habían cenado algo. Una vez listos lo acostaron en la cama lo acomodaron también con la almohada que le correspondía a Mila, esperando que no le moleste.

  
-Bueno, ya supongo que los dejaré dormir y los veo mañana.

  
-¿Viste que te dije que iba a salir bien?- dijo Phichit- Los agarramos con las manos en la masa ¿verdad? -Leo se sorprendió ¿Cómo sabía Phichit que se habían besado? -Leo, yo sabía que eras rápido pero nunca creí que tanto, casi no esperaste a que nos vayamos, picarón- eso ya sonaba a balbuceo del Phichit ebrio que conocía-. Los quiero chicos- gritó-. Seung Gil, a ti también aunque creo que me odias, no me importa- siguió gritando-. Espero que sean felices juntos, buenas noches.

  
Y cerró los ojos.

  
Finalmente Guang Hong y Leo soltaron una leve risa para no despertarlo. Aún así, Leo seguía confundido por lo que había dicho Phichit.

  
-¿Cómo supo?- le preguntó- digo, lo nuestro.

  
Guang Hong se encogió de hombros.

  
-Seguro no estaba pensando y simplemente dijo lo que se le ocurrió, no hay que tomarlo enserio- río, aunque parecía una risa algo falsa.

  
-Está bien, los dejo para que descansen y nos vemos mañana, ya va siendo hora de que todos durmamos- dijo dirigiéndose hacia la entrada. Guang Hong lo siguió hacia la puerta. Ambos se sonrieron una vez que Leo llegó al pasillo-. Hasta mañana- dijo acercándose a Guang Hong para un último beso de la noche. Le hubiese gustado que haya sido más largo pero tampoco podían estar toda la noche en un pasillo con la luces prendidas cuando dos personas dentro de la habitación querían dormir.

  
Terminaron de despedirse con un gesto de mano y Leo abrió la puerta de su apartamento. Se sentía tan vacía sin nadie dentro. Los bolsos seguían en el piso y camas con excepción de la que se había acostado antes, por lo que decidió que esa sería finalmente suya.

  
Luego de todo lo que había pasado ese día le costó un rato dormirse pensando en lo genial que lo había pasado esa noche hasta que se finalmente se durmió, no sin antes haberse puesto una alarma a las 10 para aprovechar el día de playa. Realmente prefería divertirse lo más que podía, en todo caso dormiría cuando vuelva a su casa.

  
Ni bien se levantó de la cama al día siguiente se dio cuenta de que no había rastros de ningún otro de sus compañeros de habitación, por lo que decidió chequear en el otro apartamento, quizás se habían quedado la noche ahí.

  
Tocó la puerta y al poco tiempo Seung Gil le abrió, dejándolo pasar sin intercambiar palabra alguna y volvió a sentarse en la mesa con su café preparado. Otabek también se encontraba en la mesa acariciándose las sienes pero aún así, ni bien vio que Leo estaba presente, le dedicó un gesto con la cabeza y se paró para hacerse el desayuno. Leo pensó que se habría levantado hace poco, si es que había dormido algo, ya que no lo había escuchado entrar la noche anterior.

  
-Mejor quédate, yo me encargo- se ofreció Leo al ver las marcadas ojeras del otro, nunca había visto a Otabek así.

  
Se dirigió a la cocina y le preparó un café junto con otro para él mismo porque tampoco había desayunado. Abrió el refrigerador y lo único que había eran huevos. No sabía qué estaba esperando. Tomó los huevos y los puso en la sartén para comenzar a cocinar.

  
-Mm, hola- dijo una voz detrás suyo.

  
Leo se dio vuelta y vio a Guang Hong totalmente despeinado y bostezando. Demasiado lindo.

  
-Buenos días- le respondió. Le dio un rápido beso en los labios para que no se quemara la comida y volvió-. Ve a sentarte a la mesa, ya casi están.

  
Guang Hong le hizo caso y a pasos lentos se dirigió a la mesa. Mientras Leo sacaba los huevos revueltos del fuego puso agua a calentar para hacer otro café.

  
Si bien le llevó cuatro viajes para llevar los cubiertos, platos, comida y vasos (no sin antes decirle más de una vez a Otabek que se quede en su sitio, que él estaba bien haciéndolo solo), una vez que todo estuvo servido se felicitó a sí mismo. Ya estaba acostumbrado a hacer eso en su casa, por lo que hacerlo también aquí, y con los pocos recursos que contaban, le pareció bastante bien.

  
-¿Saben dónde están los demás?-preguntó Leo mientras se sentaba a la mesa.

  
-Emil y Mila se quedaron con los Crispino por lo que me dijo Phichit antes de volver a volver a dormir luego de que te hayas ido- respondió Guang Hong abrazando la taza de café.

  
-Chris dijo que se quería quedar un poco más después de la fiesta para ayudar- contestó Otabek.

  
Eran alrededor de las 11 cuando despertaron a Phichit, quien les dijo que no hablen tan fuerte aunque ellos estaban susurrando. Por más horrible que el otro diga que estaba su rostro, Leo le aseguró que estaba perfecto y que se iba a sentir mejor una vez que se meta al mar. Después de todo, solamente les quedaba ese día y ya a la noche volverían a la ciudad.

  
Luego del desayuno Phichit decidió bañarse y Otabek siguió su ejemplo, por lo que volvió a su apartamento. Habían quedado solo Guang Hong, Leo y Seung Gil en la habitación.

  
-Ya va siendo hora de comprar algo para el almuerzo ¿Me acompañan?- preguntó Leo.

  
-Paso- dijo Seung Gil.

  
-Voy contigo- respondió Guang Hong. Leo sonrió.

  
Una vez que salieron del edificio rehicieron el camino de ayer por la noche, ahora con muchos de los bares cerrados y arcades vacíos.

  
-¿Cómo dormiste anoche?- preguntó Leo al ver nuevamente bostezar a Guang Hong.

  
-Bien. Poco pero bien. Un par de veces tuve que levantarme y ayudar a Phichit a no vomitar pero salvo por eso bien- le dedicó una sonrisa. Mientras caminaban Leo sintió la necesidad de tomarle la mano pero no sabía si el otro le correspondería. Una cosa era besarse en privado cuando nadie los veía y otra era tomarse las manos en público, no sabía qué tan cómodo Guang Hong estaría con eso. Luego de unos pasos, como si el otro le leyera la mente, Leo sintió unos dedos rozar los suyos levemente y miró a Guang Hong, quien sólo se limitó a sonreír y tomarle la mano mientras miraba hacia otro lado. Era demasiado lindo.

  
Llegó el punto en el que Leo falló en tratar de morderse el labio para no sonreír mientras miraba a Guang Hong caminar al lado suyo viendo las pocas tiendas abiertas. Nunca, _nunca_ hubiese pensado que de este viaje saldría algo así. Está bien, sólo había pasado cuánto ¿Una noche? Eso no era nada, pero Leo lo sentía como si hubiese sido muchísimo más.

  
Mientras que compraban nuevamente para hacer sándwiches (porque, seamos sinceros, ya nadie iba a ponerse a cocinar para que sobre comida si a la noche se volvían) Guang Hong les mandaba un mensaje a Mila y a Emil desde el celular de Leo para preguntar dónde estaban. A los pocos segundos sonó el tono de notificación.

  
-¿Qué dicen?- preguntó Leo mientras se dirigían a la caja.

  
-No son de ellos, es Phichit ¿Te lo leo?

  
-Sí, por favor, tengo las manos ocupadas- dijo levantando el paquete de pan lactal en una mano y las cosas para hacer los sándwiches en otra.

  
-”Qué raro, Seung Gil me dijo que te fuiste a comprar la comida y Guang Hong tampoco está. Sospechoso” con muchas Os y tres emojis pensando.

  
-¿Cómo sabe lo de anoche?- preguntó Leo- Ayer también lo mencionó.

  
-Quizás la marca en tu cuello te delata- dijo señalándolo.

  
-¿Qué?- rápidamente Leo se tocó el cuello, no recordaba haber hecho nada de eso.

  
-Es una broma- le aclaró Guang Hong riéndose, llevándose un leve golpe en el brazo por parte de Leo entre risas-. Quizás ayer yo le haya dicho algo… Ah, pero eso fue antes de todo lo demás, digo, lo de anoche.

  
-¿Cómo qué cosa?- no iba a mentir, a Leo le daba curiosidad qué había pensado Guang Hong antes de conocerlo realmente.

  
-Mientras ustedes estaban en el mar le pregunté si te conocía de otro lado, él no se acordaba así que fue un alivio que tú sí, y después de que me presionara por tanta curiosidad le dije que me parecías lindo.

  
-¿Ah sí? ¿Lindo y qué más? ¿Gracioso? ¿Buen cocinero? ¿Modesto? -bromeó.

  
-Totalmente eso último- rió y se inclinó para un beso. A Leo le encantaba que Guang Hong se ponga levemente en puntas de pie aunque la diferencia de alturas no era mucha.

  
Mientras salían del mercado Leo se acordó de una cosa que tenía pendiente.

  
-¿No te molesta llevar esto al apartamento? Olvidé comprar algo- dijo con manos en forma de plegaria. Guang Hong sonrió rodando los ojos.

  
-Ve, nosotros mientras vamos armando los sandwiches. Si no nos encuentras de seguro que ya estamos en la playa- le respondió dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose al edificio.

  
Leo palpó la ficha que le había quedado en su bolsillo de la noche anterior y se dirigió al arcade.

  
Los encontró nuevamente a los demás en el mismo lugar de la playa del día anterior, Mila y Phichit con lentes de sol y Emil que parecía que su rostro y ojeras no se habían puesto de acuerdo con sus ojos brillantes de energía.

  
-Miren quién apareció- dijo Chris con tono burlón. Si bien Chris pareciera que fue el que más tiempo estuvo a la noche era el que mejor la llevaba- ¿Dónde habías estado que tardaste tanto?

  
-Secreto- respondió mirando a Guang Hong.

  
-Demasiada información, guárdenselo para cuando lleguemos a la noche, Phichit nos contó lo que estuvieron haciendo anoche.

  
Leo seguía sin tener idea de qué era lo que sabía Phichit, él no le había dicho nada y Guang Hong dijo que no le había hablado del tema más que antes de que pasara algo.

  
Luego de almorzar -o más bien para más de uno, desayunar-, la mayoría se dirigió nuevamente al mar, y Leo aprovechó para estar a solas con Phichit.

  
-Entonces- dijo Leo atravesándose entre todas las sillas de playa que tenían hasta quedar al lado de Phichit- ¿Qué les has contado a todos y qué sabes? Ayer ni siquiera estabas cuando pasó.

  
-De repente no puedo leer- dijo Phichit colocándose los lentes de sol que hasta el momento había traído en la cabeza para comer mejor. Leo se le quedó mirando.

  
-Enserio lo digo ¿Guang Hong dijo algo hoy? De mi o de nosotros- le parecía extraño hablar de un “nosotros” pero no era un extraño malo.

  
-No, no le pude sacar nada de la boca a ese chico pero ya que me lo confirmaste que pasó algo ahora quiero saber- dijo quitándose nuevamente los lentes para mirarlo fijamente. Leo no pudo evitar sentir calor en las mejillas al pensar en la noche anterior. Lo pensó un poco antes de comenzar a contar.

  
-Después de que se fueron a la previa fuimos al arcade y luego a la playa, que fue ahí donde te mandé el mensaje a eso de las dos de la mañana ¿Realmente no te acuerdas de eso?- preguntó Leo interrumpiéndose.

  
-Del mensaje sí. Ah ¿Todavía no había pasado nada ahí? Yo creí que sí, por eso el mensaje- Phichit parecía desilusionado, aunque ahora Leo entendía el porqué de ese mensaje de anoche-. Bueno ¿Entonces qué pasó después?

  
-Intercambiamos redes sociales y volvimos al apartamento a comer helado. Para ese momento ya creo que nos veníamos coqueteando hacía rato, no lo sé, pero entonces hablamos de príncipes y princesas y él me besó.

  
-¿Así o más Disney?- preguntó Phichit que parecía no poder parar de sonreír. No lo iba a negar, Leo mismo estaba sonriendo al recordar todo eso.

  
-Dije lo mismo. Entonces en ese momento llegaron ustedes, Otabek y Chris se volvieron y tú nos dijiste picarones y te fuiste a dormir.

  
-No es justo, yo fui quien le dijo a Guang Hong que lo intentara y una vez que lo hace yo les corto la diversión sin darme cuenta, soy un pésimo amigo- simuló que lloraba aunque sus palabras parecían reales.

  
-Sabes que no lo eres y con el mensaje de ayer realmente no alcanza para decirte lo buen amigo que eres. Metámosnos al mar un rato así se te van las ojeras- dijo Leo parándose invitando a Phichit a unírsele.

  
-Creí que habías dicho que estaba perfecto- reprochó el otro. Leo rodó los ojos con una sonrisa en la boca.

  
Realmente todo esto no hubiese sido posible sin Phichit, pensó, mientras llegaba donde estaban los demás en el agua.

  
El segundo día en la playa fue igual o incluso más hermoso que el día anterior, ahora teniendo a Guang Hong a su lado para bromear con Phichit o que Emil y Mila les arruinaran su foto romántica besándose con el mar de fondo mientras que ellos hacían una cara graciosa a un costado. Sí, definitivamente las mejores vacaciones hasta ahora.

  
Como el autobús salía a las 20:00, una vez que comenzó a ponerse el sol a eso de las 18:30 se estaban volviendo a los apartamentos por más que todos querían quedarse un rato más para ver el atardecer. Volvieron a meter en los bolsos lo poco que habían sacado y se dirigieron a la terminal para estar temprano. Leo metió el Stitch en uno de los bolsillos del bolso cosa de que se vea la cabeza asomada, le parecía de lo más cómico.

  
Mientras que todos se habían ido a comprar algo para comer en el viaje, Leo aprovechó y le pidió a Guang Hong que esperara.

  
-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó curioso.

  
-Tengo algo para ti- dijo Leo.

  
Al parecer a Guang Hong lo agarró desprevenido, ya que cuando vio lo que tenía para él lo miró totalmente sorprendido.

  
-No tenías por qué hacerlo- le dijo sin dejar de sonreir.

  
-Pero quería. Me parecía lo ideal- respondió Leo.

  
Guang Hong sostenía uno de los osos de peluche de las máquinas que habían visto cuando habían ganado el Stitch. El oso era marrón claro con pequeño moño rosa rodeando el cuello y una sonrisa en el rostro. Tal y como se encontraban sonriendo Guang Hong y Leo en ese momento.

  
-Es hermoso- sonrió Guang Hong nuevamente mientras se inclinaba a besarlo con el oso entre medio de ellos dos- ¿Pero cómo hiciste? Este se veía más difícil de tomar que el Stitch.

  
-Uno tiene sus trucos- respondió Leo. Quería sonar misterioso pero Guang Hong lo miró con expresión de no creerle ni una palabra mientras se reían de la situación entre otro pequeño beso. No le quería decir que realmente gastó más que esa ficha que le sobraba. Realmente ni quería contar las que había usado.

  
Una vez que salieron de su mundo se dieron cuenta de que los demás habían vuelto y los esperaban a un lado donde estaban las maletas.

  
-Phichit dijo que no los interrumpiéramos- explicó Emil.

  
Al decir eso miraron a Phichit, quien hizo la seña de cerrarse la boca y tirando ¿Qué era? ¿Una llave? No importaba, apreciaron su gesto de todas formas.

  
Finalmente llegó el autobús que esperaban y Leo y Guang Hong se sentaron juntos y, al contrario de la ida, todos estaban demasiado cansados como para charlar o intercambiar lugares, por lo que así quedaron.

  
Todo el viaje de vuelta el Stitch amante de la música y el oso con moño rosa durmieron juntos en los regazos de sus dueños.

**Author's Note:**

> la canción que cantaba leo es No me quiero casar y ud? de turf por si alguno le interesa, no saben lo mucho que me costó ponerme las pilas con esto. 
> 
> fanart: https://chocorobot.tumblr.com/post/159002834229/little-scene-of-eso-es-el-amor-para-mi-and-part-of y una parte hecha comic acá https://chocorobot.tumblr.com/post/161485794764/cant-believe-i-finished-it-anyway-a-little
> 
> btw debería hacer un spinoff del pov de cada uno? sería multichapter un cap con cada uno y mucho más largo y con más cosas (al estilo de one shot/serialización) anyway mi twitter es @itsnewttime si quieren hablarme besis


End file.
